Hidden Feelings
by Demone-Devile-Corrupred
Summary: Vaati comes back after a long time and he's made a pact with Ganon who is now sealed in a corrupted place where he last lost his battle with Link. A demon later sets Ganon free, and Vaati has some issues with him. They became temporary enemies, but later the demon was able to persuade him. (( I'm pausing this story for about a month or two, sorry. I'll get back to it ASAP. Thx. )
1. The Deal

Hidden Feelings-LoZ- The Deal

It was a peaceful morning like 2 years ago after Ganondorf had vanished. Hyrule was always the same after that. And everything was normal. Too normal. Link was always doing the same things everyday since there was really nothing he could help with. Hyrule's towns people had their own busisness and didn't accept any help. Even Zelda was busy and not needing any help at the time.

" Oh for Din's sake, this morning is the same as always. People doing this, and that. Nobody even has the time to go sparring with me!" Link grunted as he sat near a small stream leading from Lake Hylia. He pouted a bit and gazed at the fishes in the stream. " I want to go fishing now." He said as he crossed his arms.

And when he thought anything couldn't get worser. A girl arround in her teens walked around the meadow near Lake Hylia. She had a cloak with a hood on so Link couldn't really see who it was. But he saw that she wore orange pants with reddish orange sandals.

"Wait a minute. Reddish orange sandals?" Link said as he starred at the girl walking deeper into the woods beside the meadow. So he decided to follow her. She lead to a place Link thought was familiar. The place Link vanished Ganon.

"She couldn't be. She can't resurrect Ganondorf back!" Link said quietly as he stayed out of her sight. Then he heard the girl's voice which sounded like someone he knew.

" I knew I couldn't count on you to finish him off. And now you're trapped in this place haunting it. Heh, it suits you, you know." She spoke. She then took off her hood and cloak. And Link was stunned at the sight. It was Vaati he saw. He thought he already sealed him in the Four Swords, but maybe the seal wasn't strong enough. " How pathetic."

" I can't believe I fell for him as a girl again!" Link said quietly again. "But what's he doing here? Is he going to resurrect Ganon? No, he couldn't. He hates him." Link thought hardly. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he was close to thinking what Vaati was going to do.

" You know... I might let you roam around freely in Hyrule if you make a deal with me, Gramps." Vaati smirked as he narrowed his eye behind him. " I can keep all the Links I can capture and they shall work under my rule. Since some of the Links are roaming in Hyrule looking for the Green one." He said as he began to walk to where Link was.

Link was getting more scarred at the moment as a chill was sent down his spine.

"I mean, if I can get my hands on the Green one, I can use him as bait. And you can do nothing about it because you're roaming freely around Hyrule, but you're not to be seen bu anyone. And I have all the Links at my service and soon... Zelda will fall in love with me." He said as he knelt one leg down to where Link was at and softly blew his hair.

Link jumped a bit and looked behind him seeing a smirking Vaati. It meant bad news for him since he had no weapons with him at the moment. Only a pouch or rupees, and a bottle of a fairy. Vaati had no hesitation and quickly grabbed a hold of Link tightly and dragged him to a glowing orb he had set down earlier.

"You see, I have him already~ All I need are the others." Vaati said in a mocking voice to Ganon. " Now do we have a deal or not?" He said as he gripped his hand tighter on Link not letting him escape. Then he heard Link whimpered a bit. He noticed that his nails had dug into Link's fore arm.

"Deal." A voice said out of nowhere. " But under one condition."

"What is that." Vaati said cautiously listening to what the voice of Ganon was going to say.

"Zelda belongs to me. You can have the Links." Ganon said as he began to appear in his ghostly form. " I was always first to kidnap her. You were late."

"Hmph. I knew you'd say that." Vaati grumbled as he finally made his decision. " Fine. Deal. Zelda belongs to you, I won't do anything or even touch her. But I do have to erase her memory of the Links though. So she won't get too worried." He grinned a bit as he glanced down at Link. 


	2. Too Close

Hidden Feelings - LoZ - Too Close 

" Alright. But do not touch her. She is mine." Ganon said as he crossed his arms. Vaati only smiled evilly and flipped his hair at Link. The sent of bloody lavender caught Link's nose and it smelled awfully unique. He never thought that a scent from a flower and blood would go so nice together.

Vaati then turned away and began to walk away from Ganon. And Ganon was also turning away, but fading into nothing. Link hasn't said a word since Vaati had grabbed him. But as he looked at Vaati; he noticed how tall he's gotten. Vaati was now about 9 inches taller than him, but back then when they first met, Vaati was 3 inches shorter than him.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you still in mute mode?" Vaati questioned as he slightly glanced at Link.

" No." Link finally replied. He looked down then looked at Vaati who was dragging him at a fast pace. "Why are we going so fast?" He questioned.

"I need to find the other Links as soon as possible. And I already have you, so you might as well play along." Vaati suggested. " Unless you want me to do it the hard way. Striking them down one at a time without them noticing and making them unconscious for about a couple days because I don't really know my own strength."

"I'd rather play along. But you do know that once you let me go I'm going to run right?" Link said.

"Of course. But you're still my bait. I can still watch you from the Dark Mirror." Vaati replied back. " You can run, but you can't hide from me, shorty."

"Shorty?!" Link said a bit loud. His cheeks burnt a bright pink color. " I am not short!"

"Oh, come on. You're about a foot shorter than me." Vaati mocked Link. "Hm. And pink is a very nice color on you." He teased.

"Shut up. At least I'm not girly and wears perfume." Link said back at Vaati.

"I am not girly and I do not wear perfume." Vaati said looking bad at Link giving him a warning not to bicker with him.

"Are you sure? Because when you flipped your hair at me I smelled lavender covered in blood." Link said glancing at Vaati making sure he's not gonna be thrown across the meadow or sent flying in the air.

"Nice of you to notice that lavender smell and the blood... Hmm, now I haven't been fighting ever since I got out of the seal, so why the smell of blood?" He said a bit puzzled.

Link and Vaati talked for a while then silence took them over when Vaati didn't reply back for about an hour and they got more quiet when reaching a mob of towns people. Vaati putted on his cloak with the hood again and walked quickly pasted the towns people when one of then snatched Link's arm. He was pulled back a bit and so was Vaati.

"Hey, aren't you the hero?" The little girl who pulled Link's arm asked. "And who's that?" She asked as she decided to take a peek at Vaati. But he grabbed his hood and covered his face.

"Oh that's just a...um..." Link thought for a moment about calling Vaati something he's not. " He's..."

"He?" the little girl said confused. " I thought it was a girl."

"You idiot." Vaati replied and tightened his grip on Link.

"That's not nice!" The little girl said as he tugged on Vaati's cloak. It fell off entirely, but Vaati wasn't looking like himself.

"Huh?" Link was speechless at what Vaati looked like now. He had dark brown hair tied in a pony tail with a violet robe and black tights with brown boots.

"Such rude actions." Vaati said at the girl. He then grabbed his cloak from the girl. " You should of asked me to take it off myself."

"But why did you-" The girl said before getting cut off by Link himself.

"He didn't mean too, he has a hard time controlling his actions that's all." Link sweated as he grabbed Vaati and dragged him away from the girl at a fast pace.

"That was way too close!" Vaati said as his transformation began to fade. " And what do you mean I have a hard time controlling my actions?!"

"Forget what I said, just change back into that dude you were earlier! Nobody would be suspicious about your ripped cloak." Link responded as he lets go of Vaati's arm.

They stood silent in distance for a while until Vaati walked ahead. He was hesitating anything, but soon replied.

"Run. Go find your team mates. They'll help me complete my deal with Gramps." He said as he looked over his shoulder seeing Link not moving a bit.

"No. I'm not playing this game of yours just to get Zelda." Link replied as he made fists with his hands. He then glared at Vaati.

"I'm not doing this for Zelda. I'm doing this for Shadow and Dark." Vaati said with a sad expression on his face. He then turned his head around not facing Link. " I only said that about Zelda because I knew Ganon would say something about her."

"What? Shadow and Dark? Why?" Link asked confused.

"They're like me. Working for Ganon non-stop just to live." He said making a fist. "I always wanted Ganon dead ever since he pushed me to my limit."

"Your limit?" Link asked again.

"He made me go crazy and destroyed anything in my way! And I couldn't believe my eyes when I pierced through Dark's body. He lied lifeless for a moment, but he then began to breathe again." Vaati explained. 


	3. Plan Ruined

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-New Arrival

Vaati soon began to tell Link his past with Ganon, Shadow, Dark, and Ganon's servants. It all started during a snow storm.

Everything was a blurred by the gust of snow blowing in his violet hair. Vaati struggled to walk. Hr grunted with every step he took and also by shielding his eye he could barely see anything at all.

"I mustn't depend on this cap! I can make it by strength!" He demanded himself as he had a much harder time concentrating. "Magic isn't everything... I can't always count on this stupid cap."

And as he struggled to go across the icy blizzard Ganon watched from the Dark Mirror in amusement. He had hardly seen any sorcerer not use their own magic to stop the storm. This was his first seeing a sorcerer crossing the blizzard like a mere human would.

"Dark, Shadow, Bring me the boy." Ganondorf commanded them. " I want him to join us."

"But what if he says no." Dark replied. " And are you sure that's a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"Dark Link, know your genders." Ganon huffed. " That is a boy, and I know it. "

Dark rolled his eyes and turned his back to Ganon facing Shadow.

"Let's go fetch the kid. It'll probably take us a couple minutes." Dark said as he headed out the door. Shadow stayed quiet and only nodded. He then bowed before leaving Ganon alone with the Dark Mirror.

"Heh, I'm sure it'll take you two a couple minutes." Ganon said under his breath with a smirk after that.

Vaati began to get irritated at how hard the wind was blowing at him. He felt like he was going to fly off course until the storm calmed down. He started to see clearly again, but everything was white. Some Grey for the shadow of the mountains before him and a bright blue moon above him.

"That's odd." The said to himself. " I'd never seen a storm calmed down that fast."

He looked around seeing nothing but snow. He began to get suspicious, but continued to walk anyways.

Dark and Shadow hid behind the tall hill that stood in front of Vaati's right. They waited for the moment to strike, but waited far long enough. Vaati was taking his time examining the snow a bit. He noticed footsteps, large and small ones, while he was walking.

"What's taking him so long to just walk over here." Dark grumbled.

"Maybe he noticed our foot prints." Shadow suggested as he looked at his feet.

Dark looked down at his feet also and saw some tracks from where he came from. He stayed silent for a moment, but then noticed at the stranger was getting closer to where they were hiding.

"He's coming." Shadow said as he blended into the shadow of the snowy hill.

Vaati walked closer and closer every second and when he reached the tall hill. He was tackled down by Dark forcefully. His bangs covered his face even more and became a mess.

"How dare you do that to me!" Vaati shouted as he combed his bangs back in place with his fingers. Dark then was stunned at Vaati's appearance and froze for a moment his face turning a bit red since he was pale.

Vaati only glared back, but soon realized he was gazing at Dark's blood red eyes. They looked identical his his, but much more darker.

Shadow watched stupefied at their looks. One was blushing while the other was stunned and surprised. 


	4. Bloody Misfortune

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Bloodly Misfortune 

They starred at each other for a long time. Until Vaati suddenly kicked dark off.

"You're very heavy; try losing some weight will you?" Vaati commented as he looked down at Dark. Then he shifted his view to Shadow.

"You don't have to hide. Even though I can clearly see you." Vaati suggested as he saw Shadow coming out of his hiding spot and walked towards Dark.

"You're no ordinary Sorcerer...Are you?" Shadow asked as he stood behind Dark who was already standing.

"Doesn't seem like he is. He's too...too...-" Dark said before he got cut off by Shadow.

"Purple?" Shadow said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah. He's too purple." Dark said nervously trying not to offend the Sorcerer.

But Vaati said nothing back. He just glared at the two standing in front of him. Then he walked past them. They only turned to watch him walk away and Shadow was a bit curious about the Sorcerer. It seemed as if he met him before.

"We should follow him." Dark said as he walked about 50 feet from the Sorcerer. And Shadow followed behind a couple feet.

A couple minutes later Vaati finally spoke.

"Why are you following me?" He said as he walked even more faster.

"Because we don't to die yet." Dark said exaggerating.

"Then go follow someone else, I'm not gonna help you low lives." Vaati said walking even more faster than before.

"What Dark meant was that Ganon ordered us to. He wants you to join our forces." Shadow said as he walked quickly next to Vaati.

"What." Vaati replied as he came to a complete stop. And Dark on the other hand bumping into Vaati.

"Get off me!..." Vaati said angrily. Then he walked to Shadow. "Is this the Ganon I know? The one who thought he would succeed on kidnapping Zelda and making her his wife?"

"I would believe so. And by the way, aren't you Vaati?" Shadow said as he lowered his head and glanced at him.

"Do I know you?" Vaati said as he glanced down at him also.

"I'm not sure, but you remind me of who I used to be." Shadow answered. " A mere shadow creation of the young Link."

"You!" Vaati yelled as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Shadow! Let him go!" Dark exclaimed as he drew his sword.

"Dare to point that at me." He said as he clutched Shadow's collar shirt tighter. "He owes me. He helped the Links trap me in a sword!"

"What?" Dark said in confusion. " Shadow, you didn't. Did you?"

"I did, I just..." Shadow tried to defend himself. "I just didn't want Vio to get harmed by him."

"That's all you cared about?" Vaati said as he tossed Shadow aside. " That violet brat?! How could you? I was the one that gave you life. I was the one that created you."

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking right." Shadow said with his head down.

"I can't believe you." Vaati said before disappearing in thin air.

"Hey!" Dark yelled as he tried to grab a hold of the Sorcerer, but missed.

"We should head back to Ganon and tell him it's a bad idea to choose him." Shadow said as he looked up at Dark.

"I suppose." Dark said as he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder and warped them both back to Ganondorf.

But there, they both saw the purple Sorcerer standing at the door. He gave a knock and then the door opened.

The two listened to the sound of footsteps getting softer as they tried to keep up with him. Then they heard shouting.

"Why did you send idiots to fetch me?!" The Sorcerer said.

"You're an idiot yourself." Ganon said to him.

"I am not! You old geezer!" Vaati ranted.

"Old?!" Ganon said feeling offended by his words.

"Yes, old! You're old, ugly, green, and you look like a hideous creature!" Vaati said even louder as he turned his back towards him and headed for the door behind him.

But before he could place his hand on the door knob, Ganon drew his sword and stabbed him. Vaati gasped in surprise as he looked down seeing a sword being punctured through him. His eyes were wide until the light in his eyes disappeared and he was left with heavy breathing. Ganondorf jerked his sword out and scoffed.

"Have a nice trip to hell." He said before looking at his sword covered in the sorcerer's crimson blood.

"Y-you..." Vaati said with his last few breaths. " I'll get you back... I will." He said before collapsing onto the ground with a thud.

Dark and Shadow heard the thud and rushed inside the room where they saw Vaati's unconscious body lying on the ground. Dark angrily glared at Ganon who was signaling them to take care of him.

Shadow looked worriedly at the being in his arms as he picked him up. He noticed that his face was more pale and blood gushed from his mouth. His clothes tattered and covered in blood. 


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Getting to Know Each Other/ PT.1

Hours later Vaati woke up in a dark room. It was gray and black, but with a couple red and white items.

He got up and looked around him. A vase with white roses was set on the table next to him. His eyes were half opened and he stared at it for a while.

Then he heard a knock at the door. Quickly Vaati went back under the covers. He could hear foot steps approaching him and a chill went down his spine.

"Hmm... I guess you're not awake yet." The person behind him said.

Vaati was sure he remembered that voice. And then it stuck him, that the voice of Dark.

"Anyways..." He said grabbing the covers that were on Vaati.

But when he uncovered the sheets Vaati was starring at him wide eyed.

"Y-you..." Vaati said not finishing his sentence. He looked at the roll of bandages from Dark's hand.

"Oh this.. I was just gonna change your bandages." He said nervously. " I didn't mean any harm to you. Or to violate you."

Vaati didn't say anything back but he did look at his stomach which was covered in bandages. But he questioned himself where his tunic, cap, and sandals were.

He only had his orange pants on.

"Don't worry, your clothes are drying outside." Dark said as he knelt down before Vaati. Vaati then back away quickly at Dark's approach.

"I'm just going to change your bandages." Dark said trying to not make him move a lot. "You'll hurt yourself more if you keep moving!" He warned.

But Vaati didn't listen he just wanted to get away from this place.

He then got up but knelt back down on the bed because He felt pain circling his stomach. He groaned not hiding his pain. Dark helped him back to sit on the bed and took off the bandages. Blood gushed down when he uncovered the bandage on it, but he quickly wrapped the new bandages on Vaati before he lost any more blood.

When he was finished wrapping the Sorcerer's waist, he looked down at the Sorcerer's hands. He saw that they had a tight grip on the bed sheets, and he tried to calm them down. He placed his hands on each of the Sorcerer's hand and slowly slid his finger under the Sorcerer's palms. Dark then lifted the Sorcerer's hands, and pulled him closer to him.

"For some reason I can't bare seeing you in pain." Dark said as he held Vaati's back and sighed deeply.

Vaati was in no mood to move around since his injury was keeping him from moving so much. It was also draining his Magic powers to heal.

Both of them stood still next the bed. It was complete silence and no one talked.

Dark then released his hold on Vaati and sat him down.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a 'Healing' Spell Book." He said before running off.

Vaati looked at the door which was left opened, and thought of Shadow for a moment.

"Imbecile. I'm with my greatest enemy, a traitor, and a no-brainier." He said to himself as he placed his right hand on his stomach.

"It's childish to complain, but... Damn, it's hard to breathe." He said to himself once again. He then laughed a bit. "Heh, I wonder how long I'm even gonna live. I bet in no-time I'd be dead."

And before he could say anything else, Dark came in.

"I'm sure you'll survive longer than that." He commented on what Vaati stated.

"Why are you helping me?" Vaati said as he tilted his head.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to?" Dark replied. "I can't really think of it."

"Yep. He's a no-brainier." Vaati whispered to himself hoping Dark won't hear.

"Don't underestimate me." Dark said flipping through the pages of the book. "I may be stupid, but you wouldn't stand a chance against my strategy skills in fighting. 


	6. Purple and Black

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Purple and Black 

It was silent once again after Dark stated that Vaati wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Then the silence broke when Vaati began to laugh softly.

"Pft~ Hahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vaati laughed. "Ahahahahaha! You actually think your skills in fighting can beat me?!" He said as if it was a joke.

"Hmph. You want to try it for yourself? I'll go easy on you." Dark said countering.

"I don't think I should. Besides you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Vaati said back. He rolled his eyes and then leaned on Dark's back. " Even like this I can still beat you. I'm not weak."

"Who says you were weak?" Dark asked hoping that the Sorcerer would answer.

"It's not your business." Vaati said trailing off his eyes reading the spell book Dark had. "Page 36 stanza 5." He said completely off the topic they were talking about.

"Wh-what?" Dark said confused.

"Page 36 is the Healing page for big wounds. And on stanza 5 it tells you how to do it." Vaati said looking at Dark. "I've read this book before."

"You read Healing Spell Books?" Dark said flipping pages until reaching the page the Sorcerer said.

"Um...I didn't really have a choice." Vaati said sighing. "Ezlo never letted me do anything but practice healing spells." He srugged.

X X X

Vaati sighed as he didn't want to continue. He looked away from Link.

"Go now...Run." Vaati said one last time. "Or do you want me to send a tornado to take you?" He said more seriously.

Link quickly ran for it as he looked back worriedly.

"This is gonna be bad news..." Link said to himself as he saw that Vaati had vanished. "And should I play by his rules or just betray him and save Zelda...Wait, Zelda's not kidnapped or in help now."

Link's head became filled with confusion as he thought more harder.

"What am I going to do?! Why am I stuck in this situation anyways?!" Link whined as he ran further.

He later came to a stop when he saw Vio. He was sleeping under a tree with a book on lap.

"Whoa...That was too easy." Link said to himself.

He then walked up to Vio who wasn't alone. Behind the tree where Vio was sleeping was Shadow; he was drawing on the ground with a stick.

Shadow then heard some footsteps coming closer. His ears twitched as he heard a branch snapped and looked at Vio's direction. It was Link he saw.

"Green..." He said quietly. He then got up and walked in front of Vio who was still sleeping until the sun's light was blocked.

Vio looked up and saw Shadow and...Green? He quickly got up and brushed the leaves off of him.

"What are you doing here?" Vio asked. "What is Shadow doing here? But most importantly...What am I doing here?"

"Well forget about that, we need to find the others and flee before Vaati- I mean Ganondorf finds out we're back." Link who is now referred to Green said.

"Vaati? Wait Vaati was with you?..." A familiar voice said.

"Aparrently yes." Green said looking around for the person talking.

Dark then hung upside down a tree branch.

"Why was he with you? Wasn't he sealed inside that Four Sword thingy?" Dark said crossing his arms. He the got down and starred at Green furiosly. "Don't tell me he's working with you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's not working with me. He's not working with anyone except for Ganon since he made a deal with him." Green said quickly, but Dark caught every word.

"I thought he said he wouldn't trust that pig again!" Dark grabbed Green by his collar. "So why is he making a deal with him?"

"Dark, no!" Shadow said stepping up, but backed away when Dark glarred at him. Vio was just standing there because it wasn't his business.

"Tell me, runt." Dark said.

"He said something about us Links becoming his slaves, and..and he said something about letting Ganondorf roaming freely as a ghost around Hyrule! Also he...well..." Green slowed down as he saw Vaati behind a tree looking at him. He was frowning and glarring at him. "Ah, he..." Green tried to continue, but couldn't.

"He what..." Dark said.

"He seemed like he wasn't doing anything for Zelda." Green said. "He was more interested in you two. And if I heard right; he said he was doing it as a favor for you and Shadow..." Green paused catching his breath. But before he could catch a breath Dark dropped him.

"That's a lie. He would never care for anyone but himself." Dark said regretting his words.

"I believe you don't know much about him, Dark Link. there's much more to a person than their actions and words. It's their thoughts and true nature." Vio said looking up at Dark.

Green was puzzled of what Vio just said, but that shutted Dark up. But when he remembered that Vaati was watching he looked at where he was before, but he was gone.

He then looked back at Dark and saw him walking away.

"Dark, where are you going?" Shadow and Green both said at the same time.

"Some where. And don't follow me." Dark warned.

He walked into the trees and disappeared. He reappeared in a shelter on the other side of the trees.

"How dare you make a deal with that pig without me." Dark said knowing Vaati would reply.

"It was my choice. Not yours." Vaati simply said stepping out of the shadow where he was hiding. "And it wasn't my choice either to let you come with me."

Dark suddenly slammed the wall behind Vaati and gritted his teeth.

"Do you know what you've done?" Dark said softly.  
"Do you know what the hell you've done?!" He yelled.

Vaati wasn't replying. He was simply just starring into Dark's furios red eyes. Then he smirked.

"Do you know what you're going to regret?" Vaati said.

"I'm not gonna be the one regretting... You are." Dark said grabbing a hold of Vaati's left wrist and dragged him along upstairs the shelter.

"I am not going to be regretting nothing! Let go!" Vaati yelled as he new what Dark meant by that.

"If you want me to let go, fight me. Fair and square, fight me." Dark demanded.

"Alright, I will!" Vaati said.

"Without magic, only swords." Dark tilted his head to the left and smiled.

"What?!" Vaati yelled. "Y-you can't do that! I don't do swords!"

"Too bad. You said you would fight me. And if you use magic, even healing magic during the fight, you automatically lose, and I win victory." Dark said. 


	7. Getting to Know Each Other 2

Hidden Feelings-LoZ- Getting to Know Each Other PT.2

(( FFFFFFFFF Ghirahim... If you don't want him to describe what he'll do to Vaati skip the second to last paragraph/sentence. ouo I'm not forcing you though. ))

"That's foul!" Vaati yelled in anger as he was tricked.

"You said you'd fight me, now come on, All Mighty Lord Vaati. Show me what you got." Dark sarcastically teased.

"Fine." Vaati pouted a bit. And as Dark dangled a sword from his hand Vaati snatched it and walked outside. "Let's do it outside. There's more space and no one would hear us."

"Great. And I'll be sure not to kill you." Dark mockingly said. He chuckled along with it, but soon stopped when he thought he saw someone by the pine trees from the east.

"What are you stopping for. Afraid now?" Vaati smirked narrowing his eyes.

Dark shook his head with a smile and readied his sword. And Vaati stood in a stance with grace and poise. It was quite feminine, but he made it look for serious.

Step passing steps the circled the plain, until reaching where they started again. They stroke each other. Dark was right, he did had excellent strategies which set Vaati tumbling over and over again each time he had stroked.

Dark began to mock the Sorcerer, but that only angered him. Vaati began to fight differently. Now with a similar stance to Dark, but more the opposite. And now, Vaati was making Dark tumble a couple times until he finally had the chance to dash over to Dark and pin him between his legs with his sword pointing at his neck.

Dark chuckled as he quickly grabbed Vaati's sword and pointed it back. He suddenly kicked Vaati off of him and know he pinned him down between his legs.

"Bastard..." Vaati said glaring. Then he noticed that Dark threw the sword away with a big smirk.

"So I guess I proved you wrong. Heh, some lord you are. Now I know why Shadow betrayed you." Dark said with a grin. "You were always weak. Without that cap you can't do nothing. You were always thinking so high of yourself. That's why Link defeated you. You underestimated him because you had that cap." Dark continued to taunt Vaati. His eyes became more narrow.

Vaati looked at him petrified. He was silent with no words to say back. What Dark said was true about him. Very true. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a sigh.

"Hm. That stung a bit too much, Darky~" A voice said. It sounded near by.

"Ghirahim, show yourself." Dark said annoyed.

And in an instant Ghirahim stepped out from where he was. Vaati glared at the white haired teen as soon as he saw him.

"Well hello there Darlings~" He said with an assuming cute smile. Vaati was disgusted, but still didn't talk.

"What are you doing here." Dark said straightly.

"Well~ I came to find my Linky Poo~ I missed his warmth so much!" Ghirahim said as he tightly hugged himself.

"I should of known." Dark said with an irritated expression. He looked back down a Vaati and almost laughed when seeing Vaati's face more annoyed than usual.

"Pft~ V-Vaati. Y-your face. It looks to serious." Dark held in his laughter. Vaati frowned and kicked Dark off of him.

"I don't care. I'm getting away from this gay freak." Vaati said walking away. He steps were quick and in no-time he was gone.

"How rude. Calling me gay." Ghirahim said offended by Vaati's words. He then looked over at Dark who was still looking at the direction Vaati went. He then smiled and thought of a plan.

"Nice going." Dark said. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the shelter. Ghirahim followed behind a couple feet until they entered the shelter. That was when Ghirahim got even more closer to him.

"Hey, Darky. You seem to have an eye for the bratty sorcerer. Are you in fact in love with him?" Ghirahim teased.

"O-of course not!" Dark blushed slightly. "He and I are just friends! Nothing more; besides, he loves that Princess Zelda anyways." Dark said it with hatred.

"So you think he's just plain straight?" Ghirahim asked. "Haven't you tried to change his mind?"

"If I could I would of a long time ago, but I just can't. I'm afraid he won't be the same guy anymore. I'm afraid he'll hate me and avoid me." Dark said softening his eyes. They became more tamed and he sat down with Ghirahim too.

"That, take that chance. Besides, I've never seen him blush so often when he's around anyone, but you. Well he blushes at anyone if they mention you as a subject." Ghirahim said shrugging. "He hated me for trying to make him gay." He chuckled after.

"What?! You-You what!?" Dark yelled. He got up wide eyed and looked at Ghirahim. "Why would you do that?!"

"I was just making sure he's sure that he's straight. Besides I've seen him limping when exiting Ganon's room~" Ghirahim lied. " I bet-."

"No! Nononononono! I don't want an mental image of that! Augh! I can't get it out of my mind!" Dark yelled and whined.

Ghirahim snickered at the shadow fellow who was over reacting.

"I was just kidding~" Ghirahim laughed.

"But you still put a mental image of Ganon doing Vaati! Do you want me to kill you?!" Dark ranted.

"Pft~ Oh for Din's sake! That image will fade." Ghirahim said narrowing his eyes. "Because soon you'll be the one doing the sorcerer."

"You can't be serious. I-I can't do that." Dark said in a lower voice level than before.

"Trust me, Link was like that. I couldn't stand the mental image of Zelda and Link doing anything! Even if they're just holding hands." Ghirahim explained.

"Well, Vaati's different. You never know what's he thinking. And what's worse is that once you get him mad, he's mad. At you and only you." Dark said like he knew everything about Vaati.

"Okay then, but you got to at least try. Or else, I will do him myself." Ghirahim pointed a finger at him. "I will dare to interfere with his virginity."

"You wouldn't. And you can't." Dark said glaring.

"Hm. I'll give you by tomorrow night. If you don't do what I tell you to do, he's mine. And then I'll have both the hero of time and the wind sorcerer." Ghirahim said seriously. "And I mark my words."

"I'll do when I want to, you're not my boss." Dark said not knowing what he said.

"So you're gonna do him." Ghirahim chuckled.

"No!" Dark said. "I don't even know what I just said!"

"You're such an idiot. But by tomorrow night if you don't do him, I will rape him." Ghirahim said. "I will strip him naked and caress his pale lavender body. And forcefully kiss him until he gives in, then-"

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to listen to you anymore!" Dark yelled before dashing out the door.

(( TuT It's done, but the story doesn't end here. And lol Dark.

Dark: He wants me to kill him!

Ghirahim: Oh do I~

Vaati: I will never give in to you! And don't touch me.

Ghirahim/Dark: *pokes him* . . . ))


	8. By a Shadow

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-By a Shadow

Dark fled away to where the Links were since Vaati would head there. And he was right.

"What?! Ghirahim's here?" Link yelled petrified at Ghirahim's name. He never wanted to hear about it, ever.

"What's so bad about him, Green?" Red asked curious of why Green was scared of Ghirahim.

"L-long story." Green said stuttering a bit.

"Long story indeed." Vio said without laughing. Green glared at him as he saw him smile. "Hm. But I'm pretty sure it was short."

"Vio, you know why Green hates Ghirahim?" Blue said. "Maybe you might tell me and Ghirahim and I can rule him out so I can be the real Link."

"Afraid not. I keep promises, and that means I promised Green not to tell anyone." Vio said closing his book. "But you can try asking one of the villains. They don't seem to be causing any harm even though we are under their game."

"Good idea. Let's ask Vaati. He seems to be the one closet to us anyways." Red said with a smile.

Vaati was laying under a tree stomach down and was casting little wind magic making breezes past through the grass blades. He was literally bored until one of the Links walked up to him.

"Hey, Vaati do you mind if I ask you a question?" Blue said sitting down next to him.

"Sure, but don't ask a stupid question. I don't want to waste my breath of a dumb question." Vaati said plainly as he faced Blue.

"Why do you think Link's afraid of Ghirahim? I mean when you told him that Ghirahim was around...He freaked out." Blue said waiting for a good answer.

"I don't know. Maybe Ghirahim's a total pervert who tried to rape him and ended up being hated because well he almost ruined his first kiss?" Vaati said sarcastically. He then glared at the grasses. "I mean Ghirahim is horrible. I just sometimes want him dead, but maybe Link has some issues with the guy. Seriously, he's gross."

"Um...I'll take that as he dislikes him because of sexual harassment." Vio said bending over. He then tapped Blue's shoulder and signaled him to go away.

They whispered angrily at each other for a moment until Blue gave up and went back to the other three taunting Green.

Vio sat in front of Vaati and sighed.

"Why are you always angry when Shadow's with me?" Vio blurted out with frustration.

"Why shouldn't I be. You're the reason Shadow turned his back on me and helped you Links seal me in the Four Swords." Vaati said sitting up this time.

"I'm the reason?" Vio said pointing at himself. "How?"

"He loves you, you love him back. Therefore he must turn his back on me to have you safe." Vaati said talking like a pro. "Don't you understand, you little brat. If you were dead with the other Links; Shadow would never forgive me. And that would lead me to frustration because my own creation doesn't like me."

". . ." Vio was speechless. What Vaati said actually made sense of why he was always mad at him.

"Speechless now, eh?" Vaati said knowing that Vio would take a while to respond.

"N-no...I'm not speechless; just a bit stunned by your answer." Vio said looking down. He felt sorrow and pity for Vaati.

It was silent for a while when Vio finally spoke. Then Vio began to think something about Vaati. He never actually smiled warmly, only coldly and evilly.

"Hey, Vaati." Vio said breaking the silence. He saw that Vaati had dozed off to sleeping. His breathing was slow and steady, and his position seemed lazy. "Eh...I'll wait till you wake up."

Vio got up and left the tired Vaati alone. He went back to where the Links were and saw Shadow and Dark talking to each other. He felt sadness when he saw Shadow. Vio then walked over to Blue since he was still taunting Green, and Red was talking to a bird and hugging a bunny.

"Ghirahim's seriously said that to you, and he marked his words?! Why did you stay and listen to him?!" Shadow said waving his hands. "Now Vaati's going to really hate you!"

"Shadow, you're making it worse for me..." Dark replied frowning.

"I don't care! I don't want Vaati going crazy around Ghirahim! He might destroy this place!" Shadow continued to yell.

Vaati heard a couple rants since he woke up. He turned around finding Shadow and Dark about 200 feet away from him. He sighed as he saw Shadow ranting that the no-brainier. Vaati walked over to them confused and angry.

"What are you guys talking about?.."Vaati said with his half opened eyes.

"N-nothing!" Dark said afraid what Vaati would yell at him.

"Well, um, Dark made a deal with Ghirahim to do it with y-" Shadow explained, but failed at the end when Dark covered his mouth. He muffled the last word then started to yell making it hard for Vaati to know when the sentence ended.

"What?" Vaati said even more confused. He cocked his head a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Dark remove your hand and let him talk. Or are you going to say it yourself. And what deal did you make with Ghirahim about me?"

"Well...Um...It's kinda hard to explain, but..." Dark said thinking hard to not make Vaati kill him, but when he thought about it, his hands slipped and Shadow was free to talk once again.

"Dark's gonna fuck you!" Shadow screamed and ran quickly away laughing.

"Aah!" Dark screamed as Shadow ran away from him screaming and laughing. "H-he's not serious, Vaati. I swear I don't know what he's talking about."

"I doubt it." Vaati said crossing him arms. "Come with me, we'll discuss this where no one can hear us...but ourselves."

Dark gulped as he knew what Vaati was going to do. Or did he...

Shadow: Dark's gonna fuck you. 030

Dark: Shut up! I'm not!

Vaati: I can't listen to you two anymore! Be gone!

Shadow: Dark's gonna fuck you still Vaati. Or even worse...Ghirahim will. owo

Vaati: Oh no! He is not!

Dark: He has a chance, Vaati. If you can't defeat Link, you can't beat Ghirahim.

Shadow: Pft~ So true. Ghirahim's gonna knock you hard.

Vaati: Shadow, one more word out of you and you're gone. I will banish you.

Dark: Great. It'll be more quite.

Vaati: I'll send you to the light realm, Dark. I'll let you suffer there.

Dark and Shadow: And I'll take your cap with me. *smiles*

Psh. Nice idea guys. 030

A little heads up. My OC will show up later in the story. A Please don't hate me if I pair him up with Ghirahim. ))


	9. Mystery Knight

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Mystery Knight

"V-Vaati, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him! I know I shouldn't of stayed, but he would force me to stay anyways." Dark argued with regret.

"I don't give a damn! Why did you listen to him?! Could you at least covered your ears?!" Vaati yelled at Dark grabbing onto his collar and yanking it down. "Are you an idiot?!"

"Whoa there, Batty. Don't make me do you now. Or we could do a threesome.~" Ghirahim appeared out of no where and spoke.

Chills went down Vaati's spine as he saw Ghirahim. He was close to him, too close. He was just 2 feet away from Vaati.

"Get away from me." Vaati said. "I don't want to see you."

"Give me a chance. Will you?~" Ghirahim winked at him. "I promise I'll behave."

"I don't care, I don't want to see you!" Vaati yelled as he lets go of Dark's collar. Ghirahim smirked and closed his eyes waiting for the punch.

"Hm?~" Ghirahim opened his eyes and he saw Vaati walking away. He then noticed how Vaati stopped and froze there. Dark looked over at Vaati to then went over to him.

Both Vaati and Dark was stunned as they saw Ganon on a horse with a charcoal armored Knight. Ganon was the only one speaking and the Knight just nodded each time Ganon asked him something.

"H-how...How did he get out?" Vaati said wide eyed. Ghirahim stepped beside then and saw Ganon and the mysterious looking Knight. He was disgusted by the color of the armor and ignored the Knight; focusing on what Ganon was saying.

A few seconds later, Ganondorf and the Knight departed heading towards the Links. Vaati, Dark, and Ghirahim rushed to the Links, but it was almost too late. Ganon had 2 Links, one on each shoulder. The Knight had only one Link which was carried by his waist. He held a sword on the other hand fighting the two Links left, which was Blue and Shadow.

"Ganon!" Vaati shouted as he ran and then jumped over to him with a palm up ready to cast a wind spell, but was caught off guard when the Knight isolated his fight for the Sorcerer. His sword cut through the Sorcerer's tunic and pants. Vaati landed safely though with an injury. The Knight gave him a cold stare then went back to fighting the Links and he threw an unconscious Vio, the Link he was carrying by his waist, onto the horse. Ganon also threw the two Links on the horse he rode and rode away leaving the Knight.

The Knight was furious as he saw Ganon depart him, but he couldn't attack the Lord when he was in a middle of a battle. But the fight became more intense as Dark joined in. The Knight was outnumbered 3 to 1. It couldn't hold the fight no longer and then backed away. Dark quickly pointed his sword up knocking the helmet off the Knight revealing the face.

Long reddish brown hair appeared and cold green-blue eyes opened widely. The Knight had his appearance shown and Ghirahim was stunned by the beauty of the long silky hair and the cold eyes.

The Knight stood silent then took a couple steps before the grabbed Vio, who was still unconscious, and ran.

"Hey!" Shadow shouted as he ran after the Knight. Blue and Dark followed as Vaati stayed with Ghirahim with a smirk on his face.

"You like the mysterious looking Knight, don't you?" Vaati said raising a brow. Ghirahim blushed and shook his head.

"N-no! I would never! I love Link!" Ghirahim said.

"No, you just can't stand Zelda being with anyone because you think she doesn't deserve to be saved, loved, or cared for." Vaati said countering. That made Ghirahim speechless.

"I thought so." Vaati said. He began to hover in mid air as he readied to follow the Links and the Knight. He then lent a hand down to Ghirahim. Ghirahim took his hand and grabbed onto it tightly as Vaati flew quickly through the air.

They caught with the Knight fast enough to drop by. Vaati dropped onto the Knight knocking him down, and Ghirahim landed beside the collapsed Knight.

"Vaati! Ghirahim!" Shadow yelled with a wide smile. He ran and tackled hugged Vaati since he saved Vio.

"Augh! Shadow,Off!" Vaati yelled at he was tackled.

Dark chuckled and Blue smirked. The two watched how funny they looked. The creation squeezing the life out of the creator.

Ghirahim starred at the Knight as it starred at Vaati being tackled with long hugs by Shadow. He was shocked and confused at the same time. Then he saw a sword point to neck. Vio was holding his sword pointing to straight to the Knight's neck.

"Who are you." Vio said.

Shadow was happy to hear Vio's voice again and perked his head up when he heard his voice. He completely forgotten about the Knight until he looked back.

"I said who are you!" Vio repeated. It was complete silence and all of them didn't dare to interfere.

"I will not tell you my name." The Knight replied getting up. He took off his armor and his normal attire was already on. He wore a dark maroon long sleeve and black shorts with chains dangling from them.

And then a gust of wind sent by Vaati blew the Knight's hair off coarse showing the Knight's scar and other eye which was crimson red.


	10. Triforce in Another's Hand

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Triforce in Another's Hand

Ghirahim gasped at the crimson eye. He hasn't been a person with different colored eyes before. Or was this person just putting an illusion on his right eye.

"Are you going to answer me or not." Vio said once again. "Because I won't hesitate striking you."

"I'd like to see you try." The Knight said glaring at Vio. "Try and harm me."

"Don't test me." Vio said with anger. He was done having his team mates separated. He was done with adventures; he just wanted some peace and a normal life where no evil exist.

"Strike me." The Knight said pulling out a dagger. "I'll mark a target for you."

The Knight carved an 'X' mark on his chest. Then he smirked.

"You said you won't hesitate." The Knight teased. "So come on, strike already."

And without a though Vio stabbed his sword right through the Knight's chest. He stepped back watching the Knight's cold eyes watch him in amusement.

"Y-you're not human." Vio said trembling. His eyes were wide and he was shaking like he was in horror.

"Of course I'm not. I'm a demon. An immortal demon that cannot be killed." The Demon said with a smile as he drew the sword Vio had stabbed into him.

And as he drew the sword Vaati and Dark noticed something golden yellow marked on his back hand. It was covered with a glove, but it looked like the Triforce.

And in an instance the Demon's wound healed. He still held Vio's sword and then he pointed it at Shadow.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" He said before pointing the sword at Vaati. "And you, Wind Sorcerer. I've heard Ganon talk about you."

He didn't hesitate to bring Dark up to since he stepped in front of Dark's face poking the sword to his chin.

"Heh, aren't you the Hero's dark side? What are you doing with these amateurs?" The chuckled slightly as he saw that he went through the sword.

Everyone was petrified by the Demon; especially Blue. And all of a sudden the Demon's left eye glowed dark blue. Dark aura surrounded him and he stepped back.

"Everyone run! I've heard about these types of demons! They self destruct, but they can't die!" Vio shouted as he grabbed Shadow's wrist and ran for it. Everyone ran with Vio and Shadow, but Ghirahim ran a different way. Instead of going west, he ran south towards a stream leading to a waterfall.

A few seconds later a large explosion occurred. It sent Vio, Shadow, Dark, Vaati, and Blue flying further west. And Ghirahim was sent into a tree near the end of the waterfall.

The Demon groaned as his eyes turned mint blue; his eyes were they shut closed and he collapsed with a thud.

Vaati and the others got up and saw Ghirahim dangling from a tree branch just above the waterfall. Then they saw the Demon boy laying on the ground unconscious. The Links ran to Ghirahim, and Vaati stopped when he reached the Demon boy.

He starred at the Demon for a moment thinking how he set Ganon free. Then he took the Demon's hand and took off his glove that covered the mark he assumed to be the Triforce.

And when he took it off, it was the Triforce. The Triforce of Power was printed on him. Ganon must of lost the Triforce when he vanished that day. And the Triforce must of choose a new holder at random. But why this Demon? Wasn't the Demon already unstoppable?

While thinking to himself, Vaati heard the Demon said something. He completely stayed quite and listened.

"Devone...Kito...D-don't do this..." The Demon groaned. "There has to be another way..."

"Devone? Kito? Hmm..." Vaati said to himself.

Then all of a sudden Vaati heard Ganon's voice. It sounded like it came from the Demon's bag he carried around his waist.


	11. A Ganon Problem

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-A Ganon Problem

"Ganon?" Vaati said as he reached into the Demon's item bag. He felt a sharp item cutting his finger. He then figured it was a mirror piece.

When he pulled out the mirror piece he noticed that it was from the Dark Mirror. And then he remembered a piece of the mirror missing from the Dark Mirror the last time he saw it. The day Ganon was banished.

The demon suddenly groaned slightly startling Vaati. He seemed to have been knocked out good, but Vaati felt a strange aura surrounding the Demon's body. But Ghirahim was a demon too, why couldn't he sense any strange aura from him?

The others came back quickly following Vio.

"What are we going to do with him?" Vio asked. Surely not getting a respond of taking him with them.

"Your choice. Either we leave him stranded hear and find Ganon ourselves, or we take him with us, and he'll guide us to him. Besides, I have a feeling he's not from here at all. He seems to be from a different world." Vaati said.

"We leave him. We don't need him." Vio said without thought.

"Vio, Vaati's got a point." Dark said.

"So we'll take him. I'll watch after him." Ghirahim said stepping up. He gave a serious face as he picked up the Demon.

"Fine, but Ghirahim... Train him to respect others. He shouldn't be knocking people down and consuming their powers." Vio said.

"He consumed your power?" Shadow asked.

"Probably. I felt a bit weaker when he grasped my arm. I mean, he felt abnormal!" Blue said. "Seriously his grasp was slight, but it felt like my arm was about to break."

"Mine's too. And then my whole arm just went numb and before I couldn't my sword anymore. He stroke me from behind knocking me unconscious." Vio added on. "I guess we can take him along. I need to figure his weakness."

"I-I'm not a traitor..." The Demon groaned. He tossed his body trembling in fear. "I did what was best..."

"What's he talking about?" Blue said confused.

"P-please...I didn't know...I didn't know that was you!" The Demon gasped as he woke up wide eyed and looking at everyone. Fear was in his eyes and he pushed himself away from Ghirahim.

"Who-who are you guys?" The Demon said not remembering a thing.

"What do you mean?! You kidnapped Vio, and tried to help Ganon capture us!" Shadow said.

". . ." No response. The Demon didn't reply back for he is very confused now.

"Shadow, his eyes aren't...They're still the same as in different colored eyes, but the left eye is much darker now." Dark examined the Demon's eye.

"That's true. Could it be?" Vio said thinking. "No it couldn't."

"What?" Vaati asked. He wasn't going to guess what.

"It seems like he was controlled by Ganon, but once Ganon left, he was in control again, trying to destroy the thing controlling him." Vio said looking at Vaati.

"Well great, Ganon has a mind controlling thing now." Dark said sighing deeply. He wasn't happy that Ganon's having a really big head start.

"Your friends are safe." The Demon said. "I'm sure this Ganon wouldn't harm them. Besides, he needs them as bait to lure you guys in."

"Very clever, but not clever enough. Ganon would harm them, but not enough to make them die. Just enough to make them suffer." Vaati said. He looked at the Demon at noticed the strange aura gone. And now he felt a more pleasant aura; an aura that wanted to help others.

"And might I suggest, will you take us to that place?" Vaati questioned the Demon.

"Under on condition." The Demon replied. "You use that Wishing Cap of yours to grant me my memories back."

"That doesn't sound fair at all..." Vaati said with a frown. "How about a much lower price?"

"I get to kill this Ganon." The Demon said smirking.

"No way!" Everyone said along with Vaati.

"Why not?" The Demon said chuckling.

"You can't! I'm suppose to end his life!" Vaati yelled. He didn't like it when people are trying to complete his job.

"Fine, but let me at least fight him. He owes me." The Demone huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Nope." Shadow and Dark said. They both know the Demon can't be trusted since they had already seen his destructive power.

"You guys are making it difficult to choose..." The Demon said. "But anyways, let's just get going. I'm pretty sure a thought would come up. Besides, it's getting dark."

They all walked behind the Demon as he led the way to Ganon's new castle, and to a place where they can camp without being seen by Ganon's recruited allies. 


	12. Demone the Demon

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-Demone the Demon 

"This seems like a good place to camp. A clear area, but tree branches long enough to cover the top making it impossible for flying creatures to see us. And the ground is clear enough to have a wide offense when an ambush or sneak attack happens." The Demon said laughing. "Sounds good or should we spend another 3 hours walking; looking for one as good as this place?"

"Sounds good enough." Vio said as he dropped his book bag on the ground next to a tree. Next to him was Shadow, then Blue. 20 feet across from them was Vaati, Dark, and Ghirahim. The Demon kept his distance from the group; meaning he was across the area.

"You know, you're welcome to sleep closer." Shadow suggested. "There's plenty of space."

"No thank you, Shadow." The Demon said leaning on a tree searching for a certain item in his bag. But he couldn't find it, so it must have been lost.

A couple hours later it was getting dark. It got colder also, but the Demon couldn't feel the chilliness of the cold.

"Should we set the camp fire?" The Demon said. "I noticed how some of you are shivering." He referred to Blue and Vio.

"How are 'we' going to do that? We don't have Red's fire rod." Blue said missing Red a bit. He gave a deep sigh and then got up. "Unless someone here is a Fire Mage."

"I'm part Fire Mage." The Demon said.

"Great. Who else?" Blue said looking around.

"I can produce flames, but they can't burn on wood..." Shadow said blushing a bit. "I still have to learn how to produce fire that can burn on anything."

"That's alright, Shadow." Vio commented patting his Shadow's back. "What about you Dark?"

"I don't know magic..." Dark said simply; his face blushed quite darker than Shadows, well more red.

"Of course you don't..." Vaati added in. "And don't bother asking me. I'm a Wind Mage. But I prefer it to be Sorcerer."

"Well then... Seems like the Demon's going to set the camp fire." Blue said nervously.

"If you don't trust me with fire; freeze to death." The Demon said crossing his arms. "It'll be enjoyable."

"Why should I trust you with fire? I'm not even sure if you've used fire in your life." Blue said.

"Humph. I've used fire in my life; I use it for battle and warmth. Without my power to produce fire; my friends would have been dead. They owe me big because I was the only Multi-element Mage in the group." The Demon said arguing with Blue.

"M-multi-element?" Vaati said tilting his head. "You're a Multi-element Mage?"

"Of course I am. Don't tell me you're jealous." The Demon laughed as he gathered a couple of wood pieces and placed them like a tipi. Then he set it on fire with his own hands.

"I'm not jealous; just curious of how you're a multi-element sorcerer." Vaati said crossing his arms while walking up to the Demon. "And might I ask what's your name."

"Guess. It's very easy." The Demon said before he went back to the tree he was at earlier, and as the others gathered around the fire.

The fire was warm; it was also bright, but dim enough not reaching the shadows of the trees surrounding them. They talked for a while without the Demon. They laughed at each other, and the Demon was getting tired of hearing voices and laughter. He then jumped down the tree and walked into the woods.

He walked in the woods so far that the fire was no longer in sight; that the coldness in the air made the Demon actually feel chills down his spine as if something was going to happen. Something bad.

A few minutes later; he came back and found the group sleeping except for Ghirahim and Blue. Ghirahim was sitting across the fire from Blue touching his ears and having thoughts about how abnormal it was. Blue was sitting with his knees up to his chest and thinking about Red. The two were miserable.

The Demon walked and sat between them. Ghirahim looked at the Demon, and so did Blue.

"Where were you?" Blue asked. He sat up without his knees up to his chest and scooted closer to Ghirahim. "Don't tell me you were thinking of a plan to demolish us."

"No, I'm just trying to think about my existing memories." The Demon said frowning. " I just don't know why someone would take it from me and make me look for it."

"I would say the same with me, just except for memories... It's Red." Blue said with a tint of red burning on his cheeks.

"And you?" The Demon said tilting his head towards Ghirahim.

"Um...Ah..I just have problems with my appearance. And with the love of my life. Who is now in Ganon's control." Ghirahim said looking down. "But sometimes he just doesn't seem like he belongs with me."

"Appearance and loved one...Eh, I'm not sure you should care about your appearance though; you look fine." The Demon said. "And what's your name?"

"My name's Ghirahim. And you are?" Ghirahim asked back hoping for an answer.

"My name's Demone." The Demon said. Blue walked back to the trees heading to bed. He was getting sleepy, and he didn't like chatting. 


	13. All Along

Hidden Feelings-LoZ-All Along

"Demone...Huh, I could of guessed that." Ghirahim chuckled to himself.

Demone scoffed and laughed slightly. He then looked at the group sleeping.

"I find it really easy to see. Those guys hate you. But for some reason I can't put my finger on the answer." Demone said thinking. He was stuck like a person trying to put together a puzzle, but only several pieces remain missing.

"Well, it would be awkward if I tell you." Ghirahim said.

"How awkward?" Demone said as he leaned in closer to Ghirahim's face. He knew what Ghirahim wanted, but he did not desire himself to get involved in love. Demons could not love; they hate and destroy lives of people.

"U-Um..." Ghirahim blushed deeply seeing a Demon act this way. He knew Demons had no emotions and thoughts for love, but what is this Demon doing? Ghirahim was caught in the Demon's eyes and leaned closer, and finally made his move.

As soon as Ghirahim's lips closed the gap between him and Demone; Demone's eyes widened. He didn't expect that to happen, but he went to far. Ghirahim deepened the kiss as soon as he felt the Demon's lips depart, and as he deepened the kiss he tasted blood and bitterness.

The Demon was out of space to sit and he felt like he was going to fall over. And finally, he lost his balance and Ghirahim was on top of him. And as Ghirahim broke away from the kiss, a trail of saliva trailed down his tongue to the Demon's mouth.

Demone suddenly moaned as he felt Ghirahim's knee grind against his member. He tried to hold his voice back, but he couldn't.

"S-Stop!" Demone yelled as he pushed Ghirahim aside. " I like you, as a friend. I am a Demon. Got that? I can't make love with anyone. I'd like to at least be friends with people, but making love is way out of my league."

Ghirahim found himself feeling weird. Whenever someone told him to stop, he would feel hurt. But he doesn't at this moment.

"I'm sorry if I upset you; I just don't think it's possible for me to... you know... have a feeling of love." Demone tried to explain. His eyes were bright purple then they glowed green-ish blue again. "Are you listening?"

Ghirahim wasn't really listening; he just sat there looking at Demone like he was trying to hypnotize him; then he looked above him.

Vaati was standing behind Demone and he bent down enough for his hair to brush against Demone's shoulders. Demone looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing up this late, Lord of the Winds?..."Demone said with boredom. He knew Vaati was going to complain to him about what he just saw.

"Well I can't sleep due to your screams and moans. And if you want to do it with him; go somewhere else. Unless he was trying to force you to do it with him. Well, I suggest you make a run for it." Vaati said crossing his arms and standing upward. Demone got up also and faced Vaati.

"I don't run away from people. I make them run away from me; or I'm the bait and I'm just luring them to a trap because I am a trained assassin and hunter." Demone said. "So excuse me if I'm suppose to be running now."

"I don't care if you're trained or not. My Wishing Cap can make you into anything." Vaati countered. Demone smiled and laughed at Vaati's counter. It wasn't really a counter to him though.

"Hah! Hahahahaha! I'm not effected to magic. Unless your magic powers are stronger and more controllable than mines then sure I'm effected by it." Demone laughed a bit. "And no matter how much you try to wish me away. That Magic Cap is built very low quality. Who ever made that is not that skilled. I hope you didn't waste your money in that lame cap."

"I don't care if you're not effected to magic! And this cap is not lame! It was made by my Master Ezlo!" Vaati was furious now. He held in his attack, but he couldn't anymore. His hands were filled with violet flames, and they burned with anger. His actions were scratchy and able to be read by the Demon.

"Easy there Tiger! Your stripes don't confuse me; they make me want to strip em' out!" Demone said as he grabbed a hold of Vaati's cap. "And I already have. So you won't be needing this anymore. Should I give it to Ganon?"

"Ganon?!" Vaati yelled as he charged mercilessly at Demone. "You were still working with him?!"

"Yup.~" He said with a simple nod, and then he vanished in thin air.

"That bastard!" Vaati yelled loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the forest. Vio and the others woke up as soon as they heard Vaati yelled. Ghirahim stayed quite and looked down.

"What's wrong, Vaati?" Dark questioned rubbing his eyes.

"We have to get out of here. This place is a trap; he set us up." Vaati said stomping away and then suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked again.

"Run...Run! Everyone get out of the forest now! He set a wild fire! And it's closing it!" Vaati yelled grabbing Ghirahim's hand and running towards the other. The flames are now smelled and seen by them smoke filled the area, and the fire rose high in the sky.

Several of them began to cough, and all of them found in harder to breathe. The flames were closing in, and they were left only a little space. Vaati knew not to blow any wind at the flames because it'll only spread the fire. Ghirahim knew not to transport because all of them would hate him forever, but he couldn't warp them all to a new place. He could only warp one at a time, and he would run out of time.

The pressure was on all of them. Vaati wished no stress was on him right now so he could think, but there was too much stress and anger in him. Demone set all of their deaths, and Vaati bets he's laughing his ass off right now watching from the view of the Dark Mirror.

XXXXX

"What's up?" Demone said as Ganon walked in on him as he was still changing into his velvet tunic. "Did the fire consume them yet?~"

"Not yet. I didn't want to watch because I know they won't die that easily. Are you underestimating them?" Ganondorf said narrowing his eyes. Then a couple scars caught his eyes. The scars that had caught his eyes on the Demon's body seemed to be fresh. And he couldn't think of a better time to test out his new recruit's power and patience.

"Not at all. I know they'll find their way. That's why I set only a small fire to surround them. Trust me, my fun has barely begun." Demone laughed. "I wouldn't want you to feel left out. Besides I know how much you enjoy slaughtering and toying with them until the give in a suffer to death."

Demone smiled evilly until he noticed how close he was to Ganon. He noticed Ganon's hand grasp onto his arm and tightened his grip. A fresh scar was there and Ganon attempted to refresh it.

He grunted and tried to pull away from Ganon's grasp, but his hands were full with his tights.


End file.
